


[ART] On First Dances

by bionically



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cover Art, Dancing, F/M, inspired art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bionically/pseuds/bionically
Summary: Art inspired by Floorcoaster's On First Dances.Happy birthday, Floor!
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 12
Kudos: 59
Collections: The Floo Network





	[ART] On First Dances

**Author's Note:**

  * For [floorcoaster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/floorcoaster/gifts).



> Floor, I know you like Boyd Holbrook as fancast for Draco, but he's actually harder to draw than Lucky Blue, so this Draco is a mix of the two of them. Hope you like it!
> 
> The fic this art is based on is short but packed full of content and depth. It talks of the first time after the war in which the two sides have a chance to begin their path towards healing. She managed to convey so much in only 2k! This art is a celebration of that and honestly, all oneshots that don't get as much hits as multi-chapters, even though it might be just as or even more insightful.


End file.
